(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to effect stopping, in a determined position, of a movable element driven by an electric motor and which has to be able to run at least once past its stopping position without stopping thereat.
The invention also relates to a timepiece having a rotatable counting indicator of a finite duration driven by an electric motor which has to stop at the end of a counting operation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The stopping, in a determined position, of a movable element driven by an electric motor does not give rise to problems when the stopping has to occur at each passage of the movable element at said position. As a matter of fact, it is sufficient, in this case, to provide the movable element with a control device of an electric switch provided in the energising circuit of the motor in such a way that, at the passage of the movable element at the position where the stopping must occur, it opens said switch, which stops the motor and produces the desired stopping of the movable element driven by this motor.
If, on the contrary, the movable element has without stopping to run past, one or more times, the position at which the stopping must finally occur, the problem is more difficult.